


REVERSE! The brothers are now babies.

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swearing, bullet fic, calm down Luke is there for assistance, cursing, he's baby himself fite me, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: prompt: the brothers are turned into babies and MC now has to take care of them.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	REVERSE! The brothers are now babies.

**Author's Note:**

> There are different scenarios for each brother but they're all connected in some kind of way. Anyway, you'll see what I mean. Honestly I had too much fun with this so forgive me if it's really long.

Lucifer

  * IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. DEFINITELY NOT. 
  * Lucifer just happened to walk in on you and Solomon messing with some spells that you know you have no magical ability to fully cast because what's a human got to do but fuck shit up.
  * The spell had backfired, obviously, but for some strange reason, the spell doesn't affect humans, only demons.
  * and now you have a grumpy baby Lucifer in a lump on the ground
  * _"WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO?!"_
  * _"Wait, calm down MC."_
  * _"Calm down?! Calm down?! Lucifer is a fucking baby and you're asking me to calm down?!"_
  * You were about to strangle the living daylights out of Solomon when the baby wailed.
  * _"Jesus Christ. Solomon do something!"_
  * _"I am not Jesus Christ."_
  * You remove the cape like sash from your uniform and whip his head with it.
  * Fucking sorcerer.
  * Baby Lucifer continued to cry. His tears were big and he looked… really scared.
  * You instantly melt at the sight.
  * Him baby. Must protecc. Parental instincts on hyper drive. 
  * As soon as you regain composure and Solomon actually starts to look into the spell that you used, you cradle the baby in your arms.
  * Cue giggling and babbling Baby Lucifer and SEND HELP YOU’RE DEAD FROM THE CUTE.
  * Let’s be real, you do know a thing or two about child care.
  * But wait… those were _HUMAN BABIES_. This is a demon baby. Then again, is there a difference? 
  * The Adult Lucifer's cloak was in a crumpled heap on the ground so you used it to cover up the baby who stopped crying the moment he looked at you.
  * He’s back to grumpy mode but he doesn’t cry. He had his arms crossed despite being a tiny two year old and you would’ve been scared but NOPE. THAT’S ADORABLE.
  * _"I have good news and bad news."_
  * _"Whatever."_
  * _"The good news is this is temporary. The bad news is, it'll last for a good twenty four hours."_
  * You were about to yell at Solomon once again when baby Lucifer wiggled in your hold.
  * He babbled incoherently and if it weren't for your sheer fear and panic, you would've found it extremely adorable.
  * No actually scratch that. You did find it extremely adorable. 
  * His eyes were so big, they looked like rubies. He was looking back at you with a frown and he sticks out his tongue at Solomon for no apparent reason.
  * Solomon conjures a small red onesie for him.
  * _"Akuzon has baby items, for some reason. Maybe you can get some stuff for him there. At least temporarily."_
  * _"Are you for real?"_
  * _He is for real._ You order the essential baby stuff for Baby Lucifer and because the delivery people are demons, it arrived within a few minutes.
  * But **oh no** , oh shit, you forgot to change the delivery address to Purgatory Hall and now the other brothers are at the door on the House of Lamentation to receive the order and they were confused as fuck.
  * _"Is someone pregnant?"_
  * _"You fucking idiot we're all men."_
  * You cough and they all freeze as they turn around.
  * As soon as they see you with a baby in your arms, they gasp.
  * _"_ ** _WHOSE IS IT?!"_**
  * _"NO ONES! THIS IS LUCIFER! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"_
  * _"IT'S LUCIFER'S?!"_
  * " _No, you idiot! This_ ** _is_** _Lucifer. Look!"_
  * Once they recognize their brother, they all double over in laughter and oh god you broke Belphie and Satan, they're _crying_.
  * When you explain the situation to them in the midst of their laughter, you ask for their assistance in handling the baby.
  * But surprise, not, they decline. 
  * They really don't want to deal with a Baby Lucifer. Haven't been there, not doing that. 
  * You were on your own. 
  * Beel actually helped you at least carry the baby stuff but that's about it.
  * Baby Lucifer wants to get shit done he’s so squirmy in your hold- “ _what the hell are you going to do, you’re like a lump?”_
  * _"No you can't come down."_
  * Wrong move. He cries or more like yells and throws a tantrum.
  * This is it. This is how your eardrums would implode. 
  * Baby Lucifer hiccups while he wails and his nose starts to get redder and redder. 
  * He wins. The moment you put him down on the floor, he shuts up immediately and smiles.
  * You keep an eye on him as he crawls around when he suddenly **FUCKING TRANSFORMS INTO HIS DEMON FORM.**
  * you stare blankly before erupting into a fit of giggles. 
  * He was so adorable! He had such small horns on his head and his wings! They were too big for him on his back and- **_OH SHIT HE'S FLYING OH FUCK CATCH HIM QUICK WHAT THE FUCK SOMEONE HELP!_**
  * you freak the fuck out because Baby Lucifer starts to lift off from the ground and he was out of your reach within seconds.
  * You run around underneath him, begging him to come down.
  * You yell for Mammon to come help you but the latter refuses to get involved and now BABY LUCIFER IS ON THE CHANDELIER “ ** _GET DOWN FROM THERE JESUS CHRIST”_**
  * in a state of panic, you summon Mammon and when he sees the dilemma you're in, he finally complies and gets Baby Lucifer down.
  * Baby Lucifer doesn't like him though since the little brat tugged on his horns making Mammon drop him.
  * But thank god for you and your reflexes because you caught him.
  * He giggles. Your heart melts from the cute despite having ten heart attacks.
  * You didn't mind that much giving him a bath afterwards and changing him since he's a baby.
  * "Mama." 
  * You freeze. Did he just… 
  * He's fast asleep now on your bed. 
  * You sigh and surround him with pillows and blankets before falling asleep on the side
  * When he turns back to normal, he remembers everything and _"SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS TO ANYONE AND I WILL KILL YOU."_
  * Belphie doesn't care, he recorded the entire flying baby fiasco, the little shit, he was there the entire time and he didn’t even help, and put it on his Devilgram account.



Mammon

  * _"SATAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_
  * _"It's his own fault. I told him not to touch my collection of books since some of them are cursed and have protective spells on them."_
  * Yep. This time, it was definitely not your fault. 
  * Mammon, of course, tried to sneak into Satan's room in hopes of smuggling out some limited edition books for him to sell.
  * But yeah, nothing ever goes right for the Avatar of Greed. He touched a book that had strange markings on them and there was a blinding light.
  * Poof! He's a baby. 
  * _"Take care of him MC, while I find the counter curse."_
  * _"What? Why me?!"_
  * _"You took care of Lucifer when he turned into one, I don't see why not. Besides, he's already crawling towards you."_
  * Indeed, Baby Mammon was crawling towards you and he was babbling non stop.
  * _"I don't suppose I can find help from the rest of you?"_
  * NOPE. As soon as you showed up with the baby, everyone was quick to nope the fuck outta there.
  * Some brothers.
  * But then again, you can't blame them, they're all reckless idiots. Baby Mammon would probably die if you leave him with them.
  * you head to the kitchen to find some baby food and yes, there is now baby food because your anxious ass was convinced that the situation might happen again.
  * you set Baby Mammon on the counter top and he tries to crawl away so you grab at his onesie. 
  * you start to feed him and _"DAMN IT MAMMON AT LEAST TRY TO ACTUALLY SHOOT THE SPOON INSIDE YOUR MOUTH."_
  * He's a messy eater. The counter top was littered with baby food once you've finished and he is now covered in goop.
  * Time for a bath and you would think that he'd be excited but **NO!** HE CRIES. 
  * he wails and he kicks and squirms around as soon as he realized he was going to take a bath.
  * _"MAMMON HOLD STILL!"_
  * he puts up a fight and FUCK HE'S IN DEMON FORM OH NO YOU DON'T! 
  * learning from the last time, you immediately grab onto him to prevent him from flying away.
  * You slip and fall into the bathtub with him.
  * GREAT, THANKS.
  * the little demonic shit laughs at your face.
  * _"I found the counter curse- what are you doing?"_
  * Satan was at the door and he was holding a book.
  * _"I'll be right outside."_
  * _"At least help me get up!"_
  * _"NOPE."_
  * As soon as you finished giving Baby Mammon a bath, you headed out to your room where Satan was waiting with the counter curse.
  * Unfortunately, the counter curse needed Mammon to be asleep but this baby is so HYPERACTIVE.
  * PAY ATTENTION TO HIM OR HE WILL CRY.
  * You play hide and seek with him and when he can’t find you he just slumps on the ground and cries, the poor baby.
  * Spoiler alert: you were just behind the cabinet, he walked right past you.
  * Finally, he’s exhausted™️
  * _"WAIT! I promised Belphie I'd take one."_ you snap a photo of Baby Mammon who was now fast asleep. 
  * Mammon doesn't remember a thing the next day, he's just confused as to why he woke up on your bed.



Leviathan 

  * _"How many times have I told you, Levi? Never order from an unknown source online!"_
  * cue babbling two year old Leviathan.
  * fuck. it's happened again. This time it was the product of a cursed artifact that masked itself as a rare Ruri-chan doll. 
  * Levi ordered it, despite it being from an unknown source and now he's cursed to be a two year old for god knows how long
  * Surprisingly, unlike the first two who were a handful, Baby Levi was a well behaved toddler.
  * He looked around like he was afraid of everything and everyone.
  * Except you. 
  * He must've sensed the Parental Instincts™️
  * He was silently cooing in your arms as Satan and Solomon work together to find a reversal spell.
  * _"Why does this always happen to you guys?"_
  * _"Just shut up and start looking."_
  * Baby Levi points towards his fish tank and he giggles excitedly when he recognizes Henry.
  * You blatantly record everything on your phone because LEVI WILL NEVER HEAR THE END OF THIS.
  * As soon as his attention drifts away from one thing to another, you turn on his computer to find a fan made video of Ruri-chan dancing and it immediately plays and OH MY GOSH BABY LEVI IS **_DANCING_** SEND HELP
  * HE'S SO FUCKING ADORABLE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR REAL
  * he bounces on his small feet and he looks super into it.
  * You set up the webcam to record his dancing.
  * He wants to play with the figurines in his room but you figured that Adult Levi wouldn't want their collection to be messed with even if it was he himself who wanted to play with them.
  * When you decline, he whimpers and oh NO HE'S IN DEMON FORM
  * his tail swishes up and down as he cries and he fucking summons Lotan but also in baby form.
  * Needless to say, you still screamed out of fear.
  * you hand over a Ruri-chan plushie, one that you're sure he won't break and he finally settles down.
  * Once he's exhausted from playing, he slumps down on the floor and yawns and it's the cutest thing ever? Hello, Devildom security? Yes, you'd like to report a dead body: it’s your own. 
  * He didn't put much of a fight when taking a quick bath and you're thankful for that.
  * He can't sleep in the tub so you go to your room and when you try to surround him with pillows he whines and makes grabby hands at you and SHIT HOW CAN YOU RESIST WHEN HE'S BEING THIS CUTE?!
  * you lie down next to him as he curls up into your embrace and you find yourself falling asleep as well and- _"SHOULD WE TELL THEM WE FOUND THE COUNTER CURSE?"_
  * _"Are you kidding me? Take a photo and send it to the group chat."_



Satan

  * FUCKING HELL THERE'S JUST NO END TO THIS.
  * this time it's Satan who received the baby spell but mind you, it wasn't his fault.
  * It was Mammon's. The bastard owed money to some witches and when he and Satan were out, the witches ambushed them and ended up cursing Satan instead of the greedy demon himself.
  * Mammon rushes, or more like flies back in panic to the House of Lamentation.
  * _"You flew all the way over here with a baby in your arms are you fucking kidding me, Mammon?!"_
  * _"OW! MC! STOP HITTING ME HE'S FINE!"_
  * you call Solomon over and he's just done™️
  * Since you can't trust Mammon with the baby, and the others were all out, you, of course, had to take care of Baby Satan. 
  * Baby Satan looked a lot different than Adult Satan. For one, his hair wasn't entirely blond, there was a slight mixture of black on the hairs at the base of his neck.
  * His eyes also looked like there was a hint of red in them.
  * You thought maybe it was because Satan was originally a product of Lucifer's rage.
  * Like Levi, though, Satan was a well behaved child. You got some plain paper for him to color to keep him distracted when the kitties arrive.
  * And oh no, animal presence detected, must be one with the kittens, DEMON FORM ACTIVATE.
  * Thankfully, Satan's demon form didn't involve wings so he can't fly off but he's fucking fast as all hell.
  * Soon enough you were running around the House of Lamentation, chasing him and the kittens and- _"SLOW DOWN HOW IN DIAVOLO'S NAME ARE YOU SO FAST YOU'RE A CHILD"_
  * Seeing as you can't catch the little runner, you bait him. 
  * You set up a trap. You know? The one where there's a glass of milk in an obvious open space and there's a box waiting to just drop on whoever or whatever trips the stick that was popping it up?
  * It works like a charm but you weren't able to do a victory dance when Baby Satan burst out crying BECAUSE IT'S SO DARK HOW DARE YOU SCARE HIM LIKE THAT
  * " _Oh my gosh Satan I'm so sorry."_ You apologize to him again and again, drying his tears and cuddling him close.
  * Only when you kissed his hair did he stop crying.
  * Now he's exhausted. Let him sleep. 
  * You were supposed to take him to his room but Solomon was there looking through the books for a reversal spell. 
  * _"I'll clean up later I promise."_
  * _"It's your funeral, not mine."_
  * You take Baby Satan to your room instead and there you read to him a book from one of your advanced classes just to help him sleep.
  * ERROR. SLEEP NOT FOUND. Baby Satan found the book interesting and now he wants you to read more.
  * you were thankful, to say the least, when Solomon calls you after the third book you've read, saying he's found the counter curse.
  * And let's just say that Mammon didn't show up for a week in the House of Lamentation and that Lucifer was enraged when he saw an article with a picture of said Avatar of Greed flying over with a wailing baby in his arms.



Asmodeus

  * _"Why in Diavolo's name do you even have that kind of powder?!"_
  * _"I was experimenting on it okay? This shit happens all the time to you guys I thought maybe if I can find a base cure then life would be easier!"_
  * _"Well it sure as hell isn't easier right now!"_
  * You and Solomon stop bickering when you hear Baby Asmo giggle in delight. 
  * Yep. It's his turn. And this time you weren't sure whether to blame Solomon again or Asmo himself.
  * Nah. You blame Solomon.
  * If the disaster of a sorcerer hadn't been messing with age reversal powders then this wouldn't have happened.
  * Granted, his intentions were pure, but he made a mistake by leaving the powder in his room where Asmo just casually walked in, mistook the baby powder for makeup, and applied it on himself.
  * It was a good thing you were looking for Solomon that day so you found the new demon baby crawling around in his room.
  * _"So? Have you found a cure yet?"_
  * _"Do I look like I have the cure?"_
  * _"I will stab you in the eye, I swear."_
  * _"I'll get right on it."_
  * You wanted to stay in Solomon's room so you won't have to move with Baby Asmo around but NOPE. NONE OF THAT. 
  * BABY ASMO WANTS TO EXPLORE
  * he starts whining when you wouldn't let him leave so you had no choice but to take him out.
  * Everyone is charmed by the baby in your arms but of course the brothers were in no mood to help.
  * _"You'll be fine. You did a good job taking care of us after all."_
  * _"yeah, thanks Mom."_
  * _"SHUT THE FUCK UP."_
  * A very picky baby.
  * You tried to dress him in the onesie that was previously worn by Baby Lucifer but he frowns and pushes it away.
  * he demands a new outfit so thanks, now you're broke.
  * You buy him a pink onesie with hearts and wings as their design! You also got convinced to buy a fake halo that was disguised as a headband.
  * You wonder if Baby Asmo had his memories of being an angel and you smile a little while taking a photo.
  * He notices and HE POSES
  * you might have just maxed out your D.D.D. because Baby Asmo will look at the ones you took and he will approve every single one of them.
  * He is also very clingy. He's clingier than Baby Mammon and Baby Leviathan combined.
  * If you even think about putting him down he will cry.
  * But your back hurts so much so maybe just for a little while- oh NOPE THAT DID NOT WORK ABORT! ABORT! HE'S NOW CRYING AND HE'S IN DEMON FORM AND SHIT HE'S FLYING AWAY- “ _FUCK NO ASMO COME BACK”_
  * you were too tired and slow to catch him so now you have a crying Demon Baby Asmo floating way high above you and _"SOMEONE PLEASE GET HIM DOWN I AM LITERALLY BEGGING."_
  * Beel gets him down eventually and you're sure that your head just grew a thousand gray hairs.
  * Baby Asmo pouts at you because YOU LEFT HIM HOW DARE YOU
  * you make it up to him by staying by his side until Satan and Solomon perform the reverse spell and if Mammon yells because " _ASMO YOU'RE NOT A BABY ANYMORE LET GO OF MC!"_ then he just ignores it.



Beelzebub and Belphegor (THEY'RE TWINS I CAN'T HELP IT) ft. Luke

  * Is the curse of the baby fever over? Probably. 
  * Haha. Bitch you thought. 
  * When Beel eats something mysterious and unknown that he found by the garden, he is suddenly transformed into a baby. 
  * But wait, there's more. 
  * You only find out that Beel is a baby because while you and Belphie were about to take a nap, the Avatar of Sloth suddenly transforms into a baby himself.
  * _"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_
  * You yell so loud that the brothers had to come rush into the twins' shared bedroom.
  * _"Do I even want to know?"_
  * _"No, Lucifer, I don't think you do."_
  * Satan was the one who realized that Beel wasn't around. They all know that the twins shared a special bond and they're connected on a more deeper scale so if Belphie is a baby then- OH SHIT SOMEONE FIND BEEL
  * it's Asmo who finds him in the garden, surrounded by the stuff that he ate which Satan concluded could be the reason why he turned into a baby.
  * CHUBBY BABY BEEL and SMOL BABY BELPHIE 
  * It’s the cutest shit ever???
  * _"Okay now seriously, one of you has to come and help me. One baby is okay but two babies will kill me."_
  * To your great joy, Luke calls you on your D.D.D. and once you explain to him why you can't join him for afternoon tea at a new cafe, he gladly offers his help.
  * Baby Belphie was in his demon form since he transformed into a baby. His tail was curled in on him and he cried extremely loudly when you tried to hand him over to Luke. 
  * Falls asleep immediately once he’s in your arms.
  * _"I guess it makes sense that Belphie is clingy towards you."_
  * Beel was more cooperative than his twin except he tried to eat Luke's hat.
  * _"how long will they be like this?"_
  * _"I don't know. He ate something in the garden, we don't know what, Satan is looking in on it right now."_
  * Beel and Belphie were well behaved but **DO NOT TRY TO SEPARATE THEM** OR ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE 
  * you only tried to go to the living room to fetch Belphie's pillow while Luke and Beel were in the kitchen.
  * but the moment Beel lost sight of his twin, he starts crying and it wakes Blephie up and oh shit now they’re both crying.
  * cue Beel in demon form, trying to fly away from Luke towards his twin.
  * They call out to each other as “Bee Bee” and “Bephie”
  * From then on, you and Luke had to always be right next to each other.
  * Belphie was a quiet baby but his connection to Beel is strong.
  * He won't cry unless he’s taken away from you or Beel.
  * He starts to chew on your uniform and then you can hear Luke yelling:
  * _"No, Beel! That's not food! Spit it out!"_
  * Beel won't spit it out; he's hungry so Belphie is hungry too.
  * _"What's in your mouth?"_
  * He keeps it shut.
  * Time for strategic measures. 
  * _"I'll take Belphie away if you don't open your mouth."_
  * The warning was heard loud and clear so Beel opens his mouth and out falls the golden string from Luke's hat.
  * Taking a bath was a disaster™️
  * Beel loves to splash around and make a mess while Belphie was much like Mammon, he was squirmy and he hated having to take a bath.
  * Both you and Luke were drenched once you were done.
  * Since they're connected, the moment Belphie's sleepiness takes over, Beel starts to yawn as well and damn it THEY'RE BOTH SO ADORABLE.
  * _“We can just leave them like this.”_
  * _“MC, no.”_
  * _“MC, yes.”_
  * these twin babies may be a handful but ngl, you'd take care of them again in a heartbeat if ever the situation arises.
  * You place both babies on Belphie's bed since it was the most comfortable one and you accidentally fall asleep right next to them while humming a sweet lullaby.
  * You were no longer surprised when a photo of you and the twin babies were on Luke's Devilgram page.



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open!


End file.
